Javindhra Doraille
| lastappeared= | living=amol |birth = 842 NE}} Javindhra Doraille is an Aes Sedai of the Red Ajah and for a while she was a Sitter in the Hall of the Tower. Appearance Javindhra is tall, has smooth cheeks but a very angular face. She speaks with a very harsh manner . She is bony . Strength and Abilities Being for a time a Sitter in the Hall indicates that Javindhra is also a high-ranking sister and a strong channeller by Aes Sedai standard. Thus she has the strength need to use travel weaves proficiently. This is not confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described only as 25(13). But this is probably a mistake because this is the level of an Aes Sedai with an average strength, unable to Travel alone, and 12 levels below the strongest Sitters would mean that Javindhra was a too weak Sitter compared to them. Javindhra's true level of strength can be guessed by the time she spent in training, which was in total eleven years, roughly the same as sisters that are between levels 17(5) and 18(6), in fact the time spent in training usually reflects the strength of an Aes Sedai. History Javindhra is 158 years old. She was born in the year 842 NE and went to the White Tower in 858 NE. After spending six years as novice and five as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 869 NE. She was elected Sitter in the year 985 NE. Although it is not confirmed, her name indicates that she may be Cairhienin. Javindhra always argues against anything that anyone else has suggested, especially in the Hall. Activities Javindhra was part of the original group that took Siuan Sanche into custody. After Siuan was deposed, she became one of Elaida's close confidants. She was in charge of making sure all the Aes Sedai who fled the White Tower return . She was raised Sitter to replace Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan after she became Amyrlin Seat . Logain Ablar said that she was the leader of the group of Red sisters that met with him in Cosamelle and encouraged him to declare himself as the Dragon Reborn. This was, of course, simply part of the story that he wished to circulate about the Red Ajah in order to get revenge for them gentling him . After the double disasters of Dumai's Wells and the ill-fated attack on the Black Tower, Javindhra and Pevara Tazanovni met with Tsutama Rath. Tsutama decides on a plan to allow Red sisters to bond Asha'man as Warders as was suggested by Tarna Feir . Initially Javindhra was not happy that the Reds are to start bonding Asha'man. Anyway she was forced by the Highest to help Pevara and Tarna and also forced to keep it from Elaida. On Tsutama's orders, Pevara, Javindhra, Desala Nevanche, Jezrail, Melare, and Tarna went to the Black Tower to put the proposition to Mazrim Taim, who agreed . Javindhra was among them because Tsutama forced her again, but despite it, she showed a strange and dubious smile to the others involved. After the White Tower Schism ended, Javindhra and Pevara were replaced as Sitters, presumably to allow the Reds full representation in the Hall . At the Black Tower, she walked around the grounds with Pevara escorted by Taim. Javindhra again asked for Asha'man to bond but was rejected by Taim stating that the Aes Sedai can only bond Soldiers or Dedicated. Taim then told them that they can only leave now with his permission . Strange behaviour Javindhra's strange and contradictory actions make her a suspect of being Black Ajah or maybe an agent working for Elaida. In particular her behaviour after Tsutama assigned Pevara and her the task of proposing to the Black Tower that the Red Ajah bond Asha'man seemed odd. But later, on "The Wheel of Time Companion" we can find that Javindhra was in fact Turned to the Shadow like almost all the Reds in her group, excluding Pevara. Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:Sitters Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai